Vendetta Starring Blaze and Firefly
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Firefly goes on a rampage for a vendetta on both Batman and Rumor when Rumor holds Blaze hostage Firefly is forced to injure a lot of Batman foes will he team up with Batman to save Blaze or will he go insane completely. BlazexFirefly at the end.


Vendetta Starring Blaze and Firefly

set after the Batman Season 5

Garfield Lynns aka Firefly aka Phosphoreus was getting angry not at the fact he lost his humanity but at the fact that he turned himself against the one person he loved: Jane Blazedale aka Blaze. So when a prison break came because Rumor planned to destroy the Supervillains in Gotham once again.

Rumor: This time I will not be so merciful I will destroy you all in one Fail swoop!

Garfield/Firefly: (angrily) Not this time Rumor besides I may have a vendetta with you but I have a bigger vendetta against Batman for taking Blaze away from me!

Then Rumor had an idea.

And he flew to the woman prison and kidnapped Blaze!

Blaze: What the hell are you doing?!

Rumor: Using you to destroy your beloved Firefly!

Blaze: I dumped Firefly but you wouldn't understand since you tried to destroy him!

Rumor: Good thing you did dump him makes him an easier weapon to destroy other villains!

Garfield/Firefly: (yells) BLAZE?! RUMOR LET HER GO!

Rumor: I'll let you go if you destroy the other villains!

Firefly: Yeah yeah not intrested.

Rumor: (pointing his staff near Blaze's face) Then watch your ex die!

Firefly: Alright, alright i'm in Blaze I know you hate for this but I still love you.

Blaze: (tears in her eyes) Gar no matter what you are I may have dumped you but I still have some feelings buried.

Garfield nodded and went after Freeze and Penguin.

Penguin: My former henchmen!

Garfield/Firefly: This isn't a social visit i'm burning you two to a crisp.

Freeze: Says you!

Soon the three battled with Firefly injuring both!

Firefly: Best I can do next the biggest pathetic villain in Gotham: Joker!

He found Joker, Harley Quinn, Punch and Judy trying to rob the Mint!

Joker: The biggest letdown of villains! (cackles)

Firefly: At least I have a decent girl you pathetic wackjob!

And threw a lot of fireball injuring Joker, Harley, Punch and Judy!

Joker: (weakly) You'll pay for that. (pasts out)

Firefly: Whatever you freak. (leaves)

meanwhile Rumor had Blaze chained up!

Rumor: My plan is working!

Blaze: Garfield won't be your puppet forever!

Rumor: I don't expect him too he just needs to take out Black Mask, Bane, Killer Croc, Killer Moth, Ragdoll, Temblor, Riddler, Catwoman, Poison Ivy, The Terrible Trio, Spellbinder, Maximillion Zeus, Wrath and Hugo Strange. And once he has killed them I will kill him!

Blaze: No! That will drive me further from Garfield!

Rumor: You'll regret ever falling in love with him!

Blaze: (retorts) You'll regret getting on Batman and Garfield's bad side.

Meanwhile Batman, Batgirl and Robin saw what Firefly was doing.

Batman: Lynns!

Firefly: Bats I was expect you now I can burn you for turning Blaze against me! You should have killed that Rumor when you had the chance!

Batman: I don't kill and why bring Rumor into this?

Firefly: (yells) Should you care that he has Blaze hostage!?

Batgirl: Gentlemen maybe we should work together to stop Rumor from doing this to villains?

Firefly: (yells) What? Team up with Batman?! Never!

Batgirl: Unless you want Blaze to be killed by Rumor you can let us help or be returned to Arkham!

Firefly sighed.

Firefly: Ok we're partners for now.

Soon Batman, Batgirl and Firefly arrived at Rumor's lair where Rumor was waiting with Blaze gagged!

Rumor: You saw I was using Firefly aka Phosphoreus as a weapon Batman now to destroy both him and you!

Then he blasted Firefly with his staff!

Blaze: (muffled) NO!

Rumor: Shut up woman you're next!

Batgirl: Then you will be locked up in Arkham Rumor!

Rumor: It'll be worth it!

Then Batgirl and Batman battled Rumor as Firefly woke up!

Firefly: Rumor burn! (throws fireballs) This is for Gotham! This is for the villains! And this for Blaze!

And he damaged Rumor's armour Firefly was about to throw a fireball at Rumor when Blaze threw the gag off her face!

Blaze: Garfield don't! He'll take you away from me despite the phosphoreus you're still inside the Garfield I knew and still love!

Firefly: You're right Blaze! And I love you still. I only wish I could touch you.

Blaze: Me too you know since I was locked up I thought about you all the time the sweet life is still possible what i'm saying i'm willing to give you a second chance!

Firefly smiled for the first time in a long while.

16 weeks later...

Blaze: Garfield the antidote is ready.

Firefly: Could the doc let you do it?

Blaze: If that is ok.

Doctor: Ok.

So Blaze injected the antidote into Firefly turning him back into Garfield Lynns and he hugged Blaze even through she was still wearing cuffs.

Batgirl: Glad to see them happy again.

Firefly: We're still enemies Bats but thanks for helping me take down Rumor to save Blaze.

Batman: It's fine.

Blaze: Gar my time's up but i'll visit again.

Firefly: Only if I do this to you first.

Then he kissed Blaze.

Guard: Ok lovers time's up.

Batgirl: Leave them it'll be the first time in months.

Batman: True.

The End


End file.
